Bones and bony structures are susceptible to a variety of weaknesses that can affect their ability to provide support and structure. Weaknesses in bony structures may have many causes, including degenerative diseases, tumors, fractures, and dislocations. By way of example, weaknesses in vertebrae from lead to compression fractures that involve the collapse of one or more vertebrae in the spine. These vertebral compression fractures may be caused by a number of conditions including osteoporosis, trauma, and tumors. Advances in medicine and engineering have provided doctors with a plurality of devices and techniques for alleviating or curing these weaknesses.
One technique for treating vertebral fractures is vertebroplasty. In vertebroplasty, a physician may use a needle to inject bone cement into a fractured vertebral body to stabilize the fracture. Kyphoplasty is another technique for treating vertebra fractures that involves insertion of a balloon into the fractured vertebra to create a bone cavity in the vertebra. The balloon may then be removed followed by injection of bone cement into the vertebral body to stabilize the fracture. Leakage of the bone cement in both vertebroplasty and kyphoplasty is a common problem that can lead to complications. Another problem associated with these techniques is the potential for inadequate height restoration to the fractured vertebral body.
Thus, there is a need for methods and apparatus that can provide stabilization to a fractured vertebra.